The Refuge of a Leaky Cabin
by Applebucker77
Summary: Courtney rescues Bridgette from a terribly traumatic experience, and then they discover each other's true colors. As it turns out, they're both VERY fond of one another.
1. The Assault

**This is set after "Phobia Factor". You might not want to read this if you're a hardcore Duncan fan.**

"(Yawn) Well, time for bed." said Bridgette. The challenge that day had been _exhausting._

First of all, not only did Chris invade everyone's privacy yet again, but this time he used it to his advantage in the day's challenge.

He had left Bridgette isolated in the woods for nearly six hours. It hurt her pretty badly.

Only one thing hurt more that day.

And that was watching Courtney, one of Bridgette's teammates, when her spirit broke the moment she refused to face her fear.

She had always thought of Courtney as the strong one, the one who would support everyone else when they needed it the most.

And that's why she loved her.

The young surfer didn't know how or why it happened, but one night she just kept writing, thinking, and dreaming about the young vixen. She had been doing it for nights, but never really thought much of it, until that one night, when she _knew_. Bridgette then buried her head in her hands and cursed at herself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts about her teammate, about this _girl._ And then she would sigh and lie awake staring at the ceiling, knowing that the CIT had worked her way into her heart, with no chance of escape. Bridgette knew she loved her, more than she ever thought possible. It hurt terribly, but at the same time, it lifted her heart higher than the highest cloud of summer.

Of course, she never told anyone. Which of course, left all the girls to gossip about Geoff, a young party animal who was after Bridgette's well, you know what.

"You would be so cute together," Heather would remark.

"He seems nice, doncha think?" Gwen would comment.

"He's just right for you!" Lindsay would chirp, and Bridgette could only mumble a false agreement, not saying a word about her true crush to anyone.

Alone, and with a heavy heart, Bridgette started back to her cabin.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, something gleamed. When Bridgette turned her head, she found herself looking into the water surrounding the island.

The beach. _A nice walk might make me feel better_, she thought.

She had walked down beaches many times in her life, but never to get her mind off of something as silly and cliched as love.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear anyone coming up behind her, until she felt a large, clumsy hand on her shoulder. Bridgette gasped and twisted around until she was staring into a face she despised.

"Duncan! What are you doing here?"

Bridgette could not STAND this guy. Every chance he got he would use to harass and irritate the hell out of Bridgette. She wanted to tell him to cut it out many times, but being Bridgette, she never had the heart to tell him, or anyone off.

"Hey, Bridgette! Good to see ya."

"Duncan, I-I'd like to be alone right now, please."

He grabbed her other shoulder and faced her. "Aw. Well that's too bad Bridge," he mocked. "I wanted to see you." Bridgette became anxious as he gripped tighter.

"Dude, seriously, I really wanna be alone right now."

He pulled her closer, and whispered, "Like I said, that's too bad, cause I'm not leaving." With that, he planted his mouth on hers.

Bridgette was shocked. He was merciless, forcing his tongue down her throat.

"Mmf! No- Du- mmmf..." Bridgette was terrified. He wasn't letting go, and he made no signs of letting her leave.

When Duncan finally pulled away, he slammed one hand on her mouth, the other around her enormous blonde ponytail. Bridgette was frozen with fear.

"Now Bridge," he said in a sinister voice. "Don't make a move unless I say so. If you do, I'll zap you with one o' these." He reached into his pocket, and slowly pulled out something made of plastic and metal. He clicked a button on the side, and a bright bolt of electricity zapped between the two metal prongs. _A taser! He must have brought it from juvie! _And from the look and noise of the bolt, it was not something you would want to touch you.

"You understand?"

"But Duncan, I-I don't want this!" Her voice began to crack with fear.

"Shut up, or you're gonna get fried. Now, what's the correct answer?"

Bridgette nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Good. Ever tasted a hot juvie sausage before, surfer chick?"

"N-no..."

"Well, you're about to." He tightened his grip on the ponytail. "Now, get on your knees."

Bridgette was still frozen with fear.

"Get on your knees!"

She dropped.

Duncan looked thoughtful for what felt like a thousand years. "Hmm. Nah, I think you should be in a ...doggy position."

Bridgette was surprised at how shaky her voice sounded. "P-Please don-n't m-make me s-s-st-tand like that-t."

Duncan pulled out the taser.

"Okay, okay, I-I'm...get-getting...d-down." Bridgette dropped on all fours.

"That's more like it."

Bridgette felt burning tears roll down her face. _Oh, god. I hope Courtney isn't watching this. _

Duncan unzipped his pants, and within three seconds, he had his cock out.

Bridgette had never seen one before, and didn't know what to make of it. It didn't look at all like she had imagined. It was much bigger, and the color was much darker than that of his skin.

"Care to get me started?"

"I-I..."

Duncan looked annoyed. "You suck it, you dumb bimbo."

Bridgette froze again. She had never been asked to do something so disgusting in her life.

Without a warning, Duncan smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ow!" A sob escaped her throat as her lips were banged against the cock.

"Looks like we're gonna hafta do this the hard way." Duncan had complete control over Bridgette's head now, and he forced the erecting cock into her mouth. Bridgette gagged.

"Aw, yeah!" Duncan began thrusting casually. "How's it taste?"

Bridgette gagged again, trying to hold back the sobs in her throat. _This really hurts, _she wanted to say.

"You know, ever since I first laid eyes on you I've wanted to fuck you like this, Bridgette. You look great with a cock in your mouth."

More tears rolled down her face.

"Come on, surfer chick, you can't expect me to do all the work. That is, unless you like the idea of being shocked with 4,000 volts of power." He pressed her face further into his groin, and Bridgette nearly choked on the stench.

Her gaze flicked around the sides, wishing someone would help her. But she could clearly see that no one else was around, and so, seeing no other way out, she reluctantly began to suck.

"Atta girl! Yeah, that's it. Suck my hot cock-meat, you little slut."

Bridgette was sobbing madly now, tears flooding from her eyes. She had never felt so dirty. She continued to suck on the enormous dick, hoping it would be over soon.

Meanwhile, Duncan continued to thrust, making annoying grunts and noises in the process, each one more forceful and intense.

"Hey, Bridge, what's with the straw-sucking? You gotta lick it at some point," Duncan said, showing her the taser again.

She ran her tongue along the bottom of the phallus, wishing that the pleasurable feeling in her groin would go away.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming, I'm COMING!" he shouted. He shoved his fireman as deep as it would go, causing Bridgette to gag and struggle for air. _At least it's almost over, _she thought.

"Oh, yeah, yeah!" Duncan was so caught up in his peak, he didn't notice the dark shape looming over him.

But Bridgette did.

It was too dark to see the face, but whoever it was, they were holding up an enormous metal bat. The shaded figure swung.

BANG!

Duncan slumped to the ground, his member slipping out of Bridgette's mouth, spilling semen everywhere. A lot of it was still on her tongue and in her throat, and all Bridgette could do was cough and splutter. She tried, but the taste wouldn't go away.

"Bridgette! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" A new voice rang in her ear. Bridgette looked up, and recognized her savior immediately.

"Courtney! You-you... saved... me!"

"Yes, yes. Did he hurt you?"

Before Bridgette could answer, she retched. More semen came up, staining the sweet white sand with flesh-colored mucus. It went on for a long time, long after the contents of her stomach had ceased coming up. Courtney was there the whole time, patting and stroking Bridgette's back, murmuring reassurance and remaining stable. When she was finally done (however long it was), she looked back up at Courtney.

They stared at each other warmly for a minute. Bridgette wanted to thank her, but when she opened her mouth, all that came out were sobs and cries. Bridgette broke down and cried, half out of terror, half out of relief that Courtney had come to save her. _I know I'm usually nervous around her, _she thought, but right now, there was no one else she'd rather have beside her.

Courtney helped her up. "Come on, let's get you back to the cabin." Sadie would be staying at the Gopher cabin tonight, so they would have some privacy.

They took the long way home, through the woods.

Bridgette was no longer afraid of the forest.

Maybe it was because she had already been there for hours that same day, or perhaps it was because she had already been terrified beyond her limits, or maybe it was because she had Courtney, her White Knight, with her. She didn't know, and she didn't stop to ponder on it. Right now, all she wanted was to go back to her cabin.

Fortunately, no one was out, and they made it back to the cabin safely. As soon as they were inside, Bridgette laid down on her bunk, surprised at how tired she was after that whole ordeal.

"Anything you need?" Courtney asked in a gentle voice that Bridgette only heard a few times before.

"No. I just, I just need some rest." Her stomach was very sore.

Courtney gazed at her warmly and lovingly. "Okay. If you need anything, just let me know, all right?" She then climbed into her own bunk and shut off the light.

**Well, that's Chapter 1, guys. Chapter 2 is now up! (And that's where it gets romantic)**


	2. True Colors

_No, no please, leave me alone! No... _"NOOOO!"

Bridgette woke up from her nightmare. It was horrible, just horrible. It recalled the events that had taken place last night, which now seemed much worse in retrospect.

The light that filtered through the window was a dark blue, giving the room a sinister atmosphere, which only frightened Bridgette more.

"Courtney! Are you there?" Bridgette spoke as if she were a lost child.

Courtney stirred in her bed, then lifted her head. She had on the exact same outfit as last night, and her eyes were rimmed with red. _Has she been crying too?_

"Bridge? You okay?"

"Y-yes. I just had a night...mare."

Without saying a word, Courtney walked over and sat beside her.

"My poor, sweet Bridgette," she said, gently setting a hand on her cheek. "What else did he do to you?"

Bridgette sniffed. "Just what you saw."

"Hmm. I always thought there was something wrong with that bastard. I-I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner."

Bridgette's heart lifted a little. "It's okay. I'm just glad you came when you did. I don't know, nor do I want to know what else he would have done."

They hugged.

Courtney's face suddenly brightened. "Now let's clean you up."

They both stood up, and walked over to the washroom. Thankfully no one else was up at the time, and the cool, light gray rain clouds of dawn were left for them to enjoy.

When Bridgette saw her reflection for the first time since the attack, she almost couldn't recognize herself. There were dark circles around her eyes, and even darker tear stains draped around her face. Her lips were pale and dry, her ponytail had been unbalanced, and vomit and semen stains decorated her blue hoodie. Fresh tears welled up around her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. We'll get you nice and clean, and then I'll have a word with the bastard that did this to you. Okay?"

Bridgette sniffed. "Okay."

The shower didn't take long, and when Bridgette stepped out, she felt like a new person. She felt better inside, too. A long drink of water and about half a bottle of mouthwash finally got that sick taste out of her mouth.

Although during the shower itself, her mind kept flickering back to that brief moment of last night when she felt that sickly sweet tingle between her legs.

_No, that meant nothing._

Courtney hadn't left the bathroom. Eyes glowing, she asked "Feeling better?"

"Absolutely." _Ask, her Bridge! _"Courtney? I've been, well, wondering, why are you helping me?"

Shock briefly flared in her eyes, then she said, "Bridgette, no one ever deserves to be put through something so terrible. And, I don't ever, ever want you to get hurt. I-I... love you."

She jolted. "As a friend! As a friend! I-I didn't, I mean I um... Well, we should probably go now." She chuckled in a lame attempt at relieving the tension.

Bridgette was left feeling apprehensive and thoughtful as they left the washroom. _What was that about? _She pondered. She wrapped her single towel tighter around her body, as if she was trying to keep out the elements.

They were almost back to the cabin, when Bridgette saw him.

Duncan. He was heading right for them.

Courtney must have seen him too, for she began barreling Bridgette back into the cabin.

Bridgette went inside, and expected Courtney to follow, but Courtney simply stayed in the doorway. Her stomach flipped over when Duncan started running toward them, looking pretty pissed.

"Courtney, why aren't you coming in? He's gonna get you!" Her voice cracked twice. For the first time since last night, Bridgette was afraid.

Alarm flashed in Courtney's eyes, betraying her otherwise confident appearance. "Look, Bridge. Just stay in here, and let me deal with him. Lock the door."

Bridgette obeyed without another word, peeking once more at her crush's beautiful eyes before shutting the door. There were only a few seconds of dead silence, but it felt like an eternity to Bridgette.

Suddenly, to her alarm, she heard furious shouting.

There was a tiny corner of the window that was completely clear, so Bridgette tried to peek through.

Duncan was getting in Courtney's face. "Let me through!"

She pushed him away. "No! She's not some cheap sex toy!"

"I said get out, freak!" He shoved her.

"Never!" she delivered a roundhouse kick to his face (with a quick kick to the groin) and sent him sprawling.

Duncan lay on the ground, shouting expletives and holding his stomach. Courtney kicked him again.

"If you EVER touch her, or anyone like that again, you'll receive a scar that you won't forget anytime soon. And believe me, it won't be one you will be proud of," she snarled at him.

"Fine," he spat, and crawled away.

Courtney walked back up to the cabin, and Bridgette let her in. Only after the door was re-locked and the two girls were sitting on a bed was the silence broken.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore, Bridge."

"Thank you, Courtney."

"You're welcome."

Silence.

_Maybe I should just tell her._

"Courtney? Um, I think I should tell you something."

"What is it?"

"When he, you know, assaulted me, It..." Her voice began to crack. "...hurt, but, at the same time ...my body kinda sorta,...liked it." _Dammit! Why'd I say that? Now she's gonna think I'm some kind of slut!_

Courtney's eyes seemed to look off into space for a minute, then returned, a reassuring expression on her face.

"Well Bridgette, sex, even when it's forced, is going to be pleasurable no matter what. It's just the way our bodies are designed." Her voice cracked on 'no matter what'.

"But it doesn't make you a bad person, if that's what you're thinking."

_Oh, thank god. _"Really?"

"Of course. And you know what? It's a million times better when it's with someone you really love."

"Really?"

"You bet."

Silence.

"It's happened to me too, Bridgette."

Bridgette was shocked to find that this wasn't a surprise. She didn't ask any questions, except one.

"How did you come back from it?"

She took a deep breath, obviously trying to regain her composure. "I'm not sure I really came back from it. I couldn't tell my mom, she wouldn't have understood. I just, buried myself in my schoolwork, researched the subject, went through a dark phase, and...I never let anyone hurt me again."

"Sounds like no one was really there for you."

"Nope. Sometimes I wonder if I would have turned out different if it hadn't happened." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Bridgette placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Courtney slowly lay down, taking care not to let the hand slip off. She shut her eyes.

Bridgette's heart started to beat faster. "You're still a good person, Courtney. And I still..." _Love you,_ she carefully avoided saying.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, and her heart pumped harder, until she could feel the blood throbbing in her head. She leaned forward, starting to hear a song in her head. ( /watch?v=wr4SVUH1MbM)

She got closer, she wasn't thinking about what she was doing. And then, before she knew it...

Their lips touched.

Courtney opened her eyes, and kissed her back.

Bridgette put her other hand on her shoulder, and shut her eyes, opening her mouth.

Courtney did the same, and entwined her tongue with Bridgette's.

She could hear the song, too.

**It's not over, folks! Chapter 3 coming soon! (and that's where it gets steamy)**


	3. Taste Me

After kissing for what seemed like forever, they pulled away, leaving a thin cord of saliva connecting their lips. Neither of them dared to break it.

Finally, after gazing into each other's eyes forever, Courtney finally spoke, her voice soft and warm. "How long?"

Bridgette found her voice. "Since the dodgeball challenge."

"Why?" It wasn't an alarmed 'why', but it wasn't a quirky-questiony 'why', either. it was just a 'why'.

Bridgette wasn't sure how to respond, so she hoped that voicing her thoughts would make up for a good answer. "You just, seemed so strong and smart and capable, and, I don't know. I just kept thinking about you."

Courtney blushed and rolled her eyes.

"And maybe a little jealous."

"Well,_ I_ can make a person practically_ green_ with envy," she said, with a cocky undertone.

"Oh,_ stop_." she playfully tugged on Courtney's hair and giggled.

Bridgette decided that it would be an apropriate time to take advantage of her good mood. "What about you?"

Courtney bit her lip. "I don't know how long. I only _knew_ it after I got over my broken violin so quickly. I would_ never _get over something like that in an hour." Her eyes flickered for a second, then focused back on Bridgette with a warm precision. "That's when I realized I had ...feelings ...for you."

Bridgette felt her heart pick up speed. _Guess I'm not the only one with secrets._

She leaned in for another kiss. This time, there was no holding back. They were all over each other in an instant, arms around shoulders, hands and fingers running through hair, sexy whimpering, and tongues lapping and sucking hungrily at each other's saliva.

They simply couldn't get enough.

The heavy, hot rain outside splattered loudly on the worn wooden roof of the cabin, and caused a steady dripping in one of the corners. Outside, thunder rumbled menacingly, and a dark blue-gray shade was the only light that could get in the room. Whenever lightning flashed, it illuminated the room for a few brief seconds.

The duo were quite sweaty, heat rising like steam off of their bodies. Courtney broke off for a second to ask a question.

"Are you wet?"

Bridgette felt another rush of arousal. "Wetter and hotter than I've ever been, babe. How 'bout you?"

"Soaking. And not because rain is leaking into the cabin." She smiled a devious smile, which Bridgette immediately copied.

"Remember when I said that sex was best when it was with someone you loved?"

Bridgette smiled and nodded, with a good idea of what she was getting at. "Yeeessss."

"Good. Hold on tight, baby." Suddenly she flipped over, placing herself on top. She slowly unwrapped the towel, exposing the surfer's soft, naked body. Bridgette was shocked to see her pretty pink princess now had a dark red hue, warm, puffy and wet like a cat in estrus.

Courtney ran her soft, clean hands across Bridgette's right thigh, winking at her slowly. Bridgette smiled awkwardly back, knowing that was no way she could be any sexier than the vixen in front of her.

It didn't matter.

"You're not naked yet," she whispered.

"Hmm, I guess I'm not, am I?" she slunk off of the virgin and stood up. She shook out her hair, and slowly started pulling off her shirt. Bridgette watched, feeling dizzy. Lightning flashed.

As soon as the shirt was off, she began shaking off her green capris, leaving her standing in her lacy jet-black underwear and bra like a pinup girl. Bridgette had to hold onto the bed to keep from leaping at her like a horny squirrel.

Courtney shook the hair out of her eyes and stared into Bridgette's, beaming. Then, without a warning, she leaped (like a squirrel :P) and landed right on top of Bridgette, pulling the bedsheet over both of them in the process. They were in their own dark little world.

"Oh," Bridgette whispered, as Courtney amorously licked Bridgette's neck. "Whoa, I... oh my... ooh."

Courtney migrated to the spot between Bridgette's breasts and licked _slowly_, caressing them both tenderly. Bridgette thought her heart would burst out of her chest. She bit her lip, and tasted blood.

Courtney began licking her stomach now, in a way that tickled Bridgette in more ways than one.

"Ooh, Oh, stop! I'm ticklish, oh! Hee-hee, ooh...You're gonna make me ... ohhhhh..."

Courtney had reached 4th base. _Is this really happening?_ Her sticky, powerful tongue fondled the tender skin, sending shivers up her spine. _It **is** happening!_ The idea of being eaten out by the one person she loved was **indescribable.**

"Oh, my..." was all she could say.

"It's even better if you close your eyes."

Bridgette closed her eyes, and felt the warm, wet tongue lick slowly and sensually around her clit. She drew in a shuddering gasp, as sparks of heat pumped her hot blood and circumvented her body. "Mmmmmnnnn..." was all she could say.

Courtney was right. It really_ was_ better when she closed her eyes.

She nearly lost it when the tongue slipped inside. It just barely fit into the tight pussy. "Whoa-oh... (pant pant) oh yes..!" Her hips involutarily began to gyrate.

The tongue slithered around, exploring the virgin on the inside. It rubbed the walls, massaged the opening, and tickled the golden spot. Meanwhile, Bridgette writhed in pleasure on the bed, mucsles squeezing the tongue. Before she knew it, words and phrases spilled out of Bridgette's mouth, things she never imagined herself saying.

"Oh, yes...Oh, take me away, baby. Oh, come on, (pant, pant) yesss...suck me dry."

The tongue began flickering around the walls, which made Bridgette squirm and gasp increasingly uncontrollably. It seemed like every time Courtney twitched her long tongue, a bolt of love and pleasure coursed through Bridgette.

She wanted more.

"Oh, keep going..."

And Courtney did, shoving her tongue deeper inside of her lover, juices leaking out and all. She closed her lips around the black hole, kissing it.

"Ah! Yes, yes, I think I...(pant pant) I'm..."

"You coming?" Courtney attempted to say with a mouthful of labia.

"Almost... Oh, I, I... AHHHHHHH!"

She practically bucked herself off the bed, screaming, her walls tightening, cum flooding out of her. "Oh, ahhhh!" she squealed. Courtney had to hang on to her to keep her from flying off the mattress. She had never expected Bridgette to be so wild.

It was awesome.

When Bridgette finally calmed herself down, Courtney pulled out, and snuggled up next to her, fingering her until all the warm fluids had leaked out.

Bridgette giggled. "You have cum on your face."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." With one sweep of that magic tongue, her face was clean.

Bridgette giggled, and stared into her lover's eyes.

"My turn."

She began to pull off the lacy underwear.

**Still not over, people. This is only the beginning. Chapter 4 is in progress!**


	4. Tension Release

Courtney stopped her. _What? Why?_

"Wait. Let me show you something." She slunk off for a second time, and sauntered over to her suitcase on the dresser. She looked demurely over her shoulder and said, "Don't look until I tell you to."

Bridgette shut her eyes, wondering what the surprise would be. She heard clicking, fabric rustling, and elastic stretching. Her head was full of ridiculous ideas.

"You can open your eyes now."

Bridgette eagerly opened her eyes, and smiled a big, humorous smile at what was standing in front of her.

Courtney stood in front of her in a pose resembling a superheroine, hands on her hips (her bra was _still_ on). She had taken her underwear off, but that wasn't what caught Bridgette's eye.

_Oh my god._

What caught her eye was the nine-inch, shiny, jet-black strap-on dildo that she was wearing.

Bridgette meant to say something clever and sexy, but all that came out was...

"Is that gonna be... inside me?"

"Oh yeah. It is." She seductively stroked the tip.

Bridgette licked her lips. "I've never..."

"I think you'll like it."

With that, she leaped back onto the bed. "Spread 'em."

Bridgette spread her legs, no longer the shy little bird from before. Now, she was a tiger, body hot and hungry for sex.

Courtney crawled across her until their bodies were parallel with each other. Bridgette started to breathe harder, gasping when the faux-phallus tapped the sensitive nerves on her slippery clit.

"Oh, do that again."

Courtney tapped it again, deeper than before. "Ahhhh..."

They kissed again, savoring the contact. They started to rub up against each other, pulling the dark covers over themselves for privacy, and turning the heat _waaaay_ up. They couldn't see each other very well, but the rapidly darkening blue light was the only light they needed.

Bridgette felt naughty. Naughty and VERY lustful.

A couple of sexual pokes and tickles, and then... _Whoa! _Bridgette felt something slide into her body.

The virgin was a virgin no more.

_Oh, I didn't expect it to be so tight! It feels...so good. _She felt her walls contract and hold on while it slid in and out. "Ooh, that's...reaaally...good."

Courtney banged her slowly at first, trying to find a rhythm. She tried, but the way Bridgette squirmed underneath was making her **crazy**.

"Oh, you like this, don't you? Mmmm...I do." She started to speed up as she found a satisfactory rhythm. She tried to get the whole nine inches inside, but the puss was so tight, it only went halfway in.

"Come on... faster...ohh."

"I'm...mmmmm...trying. You need to buck...harder..." she panted between thrusts. Courtney was definitely enjoying this.

Bridgette started to move her supple, adolescent body, and found it easy to keep up the rhythm, despite not being able to see in front of her face.

But of course, all she could think about was the feeling of Courtney making love to her with the very, very, _very_ naughty toy.

"Aw yeah...(pant) right there..."

"Like this? Mmmmmmm...(bang bang bang)"

"Ffff-yes! Ohh..."

"You feel amazing. Ssssss... ahhhohhhh..." The raw pleasure was intoxicating.

"Ahhhhhhh... hah, hah, ahhh..." The heat was starting to drown them.

Bridgette felt all that energy that had pent up before release...but not completely. Dark thoughts began to cloud her judgement.

Or rather, her busted hymen.

She was no longer thinking. Her only impulse was to be closer. Know what I mean? (NIN reference)

"My turn."

"Oh...what was that, baby?"

"My turn." And with that, she latched on to Courtney's shoulders and flipped herself over, pinning her one and only on the bottom, on her back.

"Bridge? What are you...oh my."

Bridgette bolted upright, the same moment that lightning illuminated the room. "Whahoooh! Yeah! Get some!" _What's happening to me? I think I like it... _She started to rock violently as _all_ nine inches slid inside.

"Why, you little, mmmmm, oh Bridge, keep doing that!"

"You got it, sugar! Yes, oh...yes!" She cackled as she banged Courtney.

Yup, she rode her like a pony Well, if the pony were on its back, that is.

"Oh, yes! Bridge...yes!"

"Ahhh," she purred, taking a deep thrust and holding it. "Say my name..." she growled lustfully.

"Bridgette..."

"Courtney..."

"Bridge...you have no idea...how many times I've wanted...ahhh..."

"Wan-ted what?"

"Wanted...mmmm... you to...rrrrrride me like this. I love..."

"Love what? Mhm, mhm, mhm...Whahoo!" she yelped as Courtney gave a hot _SPANK_ to her cutie-mark area.

"Love making you all sexed up!"

"Oh, I'm coming...fffffff..."

"Mmmmme toooo..."

They rocked hard.

They fucked madly.

It made quite a ruckus, as you can probably imagine.

_I'm so close, I can FEEL it!_

And then, they threw back their heads and howled, screaming their climatic love to the world.

"AAWWOOOOHHHH!"

"AAWWOOOOHHHH!"

Bridgette fell to the side, and let the long-ass cock slide out. the tip was really warm.

They both took deep breaths. The cum and lubricant made a...mess.

The dildo fell to the floor, and the purplish light of dusk lit up each other's faces. The cabin was cooling down, but fire still burned brightly as ever in their hearts.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Nothing needed to be said, except...

"I love you, Courtney.'

"I know. I love you too, Bridgette."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**There MIGHT be a Chapter 5, IF I get good reviews...**


End file.
